Yu Yu Knights
by Tekablade
Summary: I am back and I have updated. This is a crossover between Dragon Knights and Yu Yu Hakusho. Chapter 8 has now been added after a long time.
1. Departure

This is a crossover fic; the crossover has characters form Dragon Knights and Yu Yu Hakusho. It takes place during the Dark Tournament in Yu Yu Hakusho. Naturally, you can figure what kind of chaos will happen. I will mainly be telling the story from the Dragon Knights viewpoints.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragon Knights.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
**DK World**  
  
"Dragon Knights I have an assignment for you." The Dragon King spoke.  
  
"What is this mission, Sire?" Rune responded.  
  
"Last night the queen was kidnapped. I have gotten the ransom note earlier this morning. The payment to return the queen is very strange. It requires that we win a tournament."  
  
"Sire, who could have done this?" Thatz asked.  
  
"We don't know. The messenger died after he handed the note to a guard. The messenger was actually a demon in disguise."  
  
"Sir as to the tournament, what kind of tournament is it." Ruwalk asked.  
  
"It seems to be a demon tournament." Lykeleon replied.  
  
"Demon. I'm all for it. Can we please go? Please." Rath spoke in a childlike voice.  
  
"We are all going to go. Except for Kai-stern, Ruwalk and Alfeage. They are going to watch the castle and take care of matters here." Lykeleon told everyone.  
  
"But Sir, you can't leave." Alfeage informed the Lord.  
  
"I must go. It states that if I don't go, then Raseleane will be killed." Lykeleon sighed as he spoke.  
  
"When will we be departing?" Rune asked.  
  
"We will leave in one hour." The Lord informed them. "Oh, and by the way Rath. I will need a sword to fight, and you will probably want to bring a couple of swords for yourself. Just incase some of them brake."  
  
At this Rath went all starry eyed. He was going to get many swords. He took Alfeage by the arm and ran to were all of the swords where located. He began to go through every single sword until he found some that he liked. When he was done, he had about 11 swords in total. He had only spent 20 minutes doing this, so he decided to go pack.  
  
Rune was almost done packing everything he was going to take with him and decided that he should go to the kitchen and get some food for the trip. He would need another backpack for the food, but he knew they would need it.  
  
Thatz was halfway done with his packing when he found a book he hadn't seen in forever. It told of where lots of treasure was. He decided to take that with his stuff. He could read it when he had extra time. Maybe they have some treasure at the tournament grounds. Better finish this before everyone leaves me behind.  
  
Lykeleon had finished packing and had lost himself in thought. Who could have done this? It most likely was Nadil. If I get my hands on him, he will pay for this dearly. I just hope that Rath doesn't go overboard with the swords or the demons. I do think that Rath will be a great help in this tournament though. He does love to fight demons.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Well is everyone ready?" Lykeleon asked. He noticed that Rath had many swords sticking out of his bag. Should have known. Thatz had what appeared to be many books. Probably about treasure hunting. Rune had an extra backpack though. I wonder what he has in there.  
  
"Ready." Everyone that was going replied in unison.  
  
The group started to walk at a moderate pace south of the castle. It took them two days to get to the town where they were going to meet their contact. The contact told them that they ad to go to a city to the east. Then they had to board a ship that would take them to the tournament. The contact told them that the ship was also going to have demons going to the tournament as well and that they should be on their guard.  
  
The trip took three days to get to the next town and get to the ship. Everyone decided that it would be best to tie up Rath when the got on the ship so he wouldn't get into trouble. The trip on the ship took five days to get to an island.  
  
"Attention all passengers. We will arriving at the Island of Hell in just under an hour. Will all passengers please be ready to depart." A voice on a loud speaker announced.  
  
"Well here we go everyone." Lykeleon spoke to the rest of the Dragon Knights.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Well what do you people think? Be honest, but please don't flame.  
  
I will make the second chapter only if people like this. 


	2. Setting up

is a crossover fic; the crossover has characters form Dragon Knights and Yu Yu Hakusho. It takes place during the Dark Tournament in Yu Yu Hakusho. Naturally, you can figure what kind of chaos will happen. I will mainly be telling the story from the Dragon Knights viewpoints.  
  
I would like to ask you people NOT to send me threats or I will stop writing. I would too. I do thank you all for saying you want the next chapter so badly though. I am talking about Eejit, CRazy Insane Person. Luke Yatsumi I spelled it correctly. I just spelled it how his name was in Japanese.  
  
For referance a * means thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragon Knights.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Lykeleon and everyone headed off the ship after almost every left so Rath wouldn't go berserk and try to kill everyone and everything. They left the ship and while Thatz was carrying a tied and bound Rath. Rath was wearing a blindfold so he wouldn't see anyone. The group noticed that some other people were leaving the ship a bit late themselves.  
  
One of them seemed to be average height, had short orange hair, and was wearing a blue uniform. The next seemed a little taller than the last and was wearing a white long sleeve undershirt with white pants and had a yellow tunic, he also had long red hair. The third member was short and wore an all black outfit; it was long black pants and a black tank top and had a white piece of cloth around his forehead, he also had jet-black hair that pointed up. A fourth member was a short as the previous one while wearing white long sleeve undershirt with white pants and had a red over shirt and had his face rapped in a sort of turban. The one in the blue outfit seemed to be carrying a fifth person. He had black hair that also stood up, he wore a yellow tank top and navy blue pants, and he seemed to be sleeping.  
  
((I think you can guess who these people are :-) ))  
  
"Sir who do you think those people are?" Rune asked.  
  
"I don't know but we will probably find out latter. Until then why don't we look for our next contact." The Dragon Lord replied as the kept walking.  
  
The Dragon Knights walk to the same area that most of the demons and other people where going. As Lykeleon and the others approached a giant building, it looked like a stadium; they saw a man holding a sign that had the word 'Revelence'. This was the man they were looking for. But in fact he wasn't a man but a demon.  
  
The demon had pale white skin, black beady eyes, long slick backed black hair, small hooked nose, and nails that were the color of fresh drawn blood. The clothes matched the skin almost perfectly; you either had to strain you eyes staring at her or have very good eyesight with colors. She, yes she, you could tell it was a female only up close and just barely due to her clothes and features didn't seem to feminine; walked over to the Dragon Knights as they approached her.  
  
"Are you Revelence?" the demoness asked in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"No, but we still seek the answers." Lykeleon answered the key phrase. Their first contact had given them the answer to the password, while the second contact gave them the matching question to find the final contact. It appeared that it was this demoness.  
  
"Good, now that that is taken care f, I am Lena. I am to be you guide and advisor. If you have any questions at all ask away. I will know the answer, but I may not be permitted to tell you. Now follow me." Lena's voice was soft and sweet but also seemed to pierce you like a single wire was run threw your heart.  
  
  
  
Rune thought that she was a good person despite being a demon, but something about her just didn't seem right. "Um, excuse me. Where are we going to be staying? And what is it we have to do for the tournament?"  
  
"You all have a prepaid room at the hotel for as long as you stay here. As for food, hopefully you brought your own for the first few days, because only winners and people with LOTS of money can get or buy food. Now for your second question, there is a schedule in your room of when your first match is. After you win, you will be given food for free 3 times a day until you lose. If you are uncertain of the rules, there are books in your rooms for each of you. I suggest you read them over." Lena replied to everyone.  
  
As they were walking, they approached a building. It was 30 stories tall, and about 10 across. The building itself was a semi-placid color. They all went inside and found that it wasn't how they thought it would be, instead of chaos and disorder, it appeared like a four star hotel. Lena went over to the check-in desk and started to talk to one of the 'men' there. She called Lykeleon over and asked him a few questions that Thatz couldn't hear. Lykeleon and Lena came back and went over to the elevators, it took some explaining but finally the Dragon Knights trusted them.  
  
When they got in, Lena pressed the button for floor 14. At floor 14, they got off and headed down the hall to room 12. Lena gave each of them a key for the room and opened the door.  
  
When they got in their room, they saw that it was more than just a small room as they had thought. There was the main room that had a table that could seat 4 people; toward the big window that was opposite the main door, were four two person sofas, each one was a different color, blue, white, brown and red.  
  
As the Dragon Knights entered the room, they saw five doors, two were on the wall on the left with another two opposite them, and the last door was across from the table on the right wall.  
  
Thatz went into one of the doors on the left with Rath on his back. Inside the room was a single one-person bed, with a bedside table next to it, on the table was a book, a dresser was near the bed, and a small closet. He set Rath on the bed and noticed that Rath was been asleep ever since they got off the boat. *Good thing he's sleeping or else half the island would be in trouble.*  
  
As Thatz left the room, he saw Rune and Lykeleon each take a room opposite him. *Great I get the room next to Rath. This is going to be fun when he wakes up.*  
  
***********************************  
  
Ok that is it for this chapter. I thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You are the people that make all this worth it. I will give you a preview of what is to come.  
  
The Dragon Knights get ready to fight their first match.  
  
Rath finds out they are on an Island of demons.  
  
The group meets Team Urameshi. 


	3. Metting

Rath woke up and looked around the room. In one corner was a door that Rath thought would led out. To his left was a dresser with his bag of swords next to it. Next to his bed was a bedside table with a **very** thick book. The only light source was coming from a lamp on the bedside table.  
  
Rath sat up and went the door, on the other side what seemed the main part of house. Rath went over to the window and looked out. He was surprised at how high he was. But it didn't surprise him that much. He had been high up on Fire, but never this high up in a building.  
  
He looked around the room and noticed that noone else was here. A note was next to some food. The note was addressed to him. The note said:  
  
To Rath,  
  
We have gone out to look around. For the time being you are to stay in the apartment and wait for us to return. You can eat the food on the table, but make sure Fire eats as well. There is a book in your room next to your bed, read the ENTIRE thing.  
  
See you soon,  
Your friends.

"So that explains a few things. Well ablest I won't be alone" Rath spoke to himself as he went back into his room. He pulled out a small bell and changed it into a sword; he then proceeded to call Fire from it. "Hey Fire. There's some food in the other room on the table if you want. I am going to be reading this book. Hmm, it's a rule book." Rath noted.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." Rath replied and started to thumb threw the book. He kept seeing **you may**, and continued flipping without giving it anymore attention. When he got to the last 10 pages or so, he finally saw **you may not**, and started to read. The rest of the pages where the same. All he needed to know was what he couldn't do, if he knew those he was sure to win.  
  
When Rath finished, it had only taken 20 minutes to get threw the rules. _OK, now I can eat. This tournament might be fun. I hope there are some demons about._ Fire was resting on one of the couches that was in the sun. Rath went over to the table and started to eat an apple.  
  
After Rath took the second bite, the main door to the apartment swung open and there appeared Lykeleon and the other Dragon Knights. Rath got up, dropping the apple in the process, and went over to Lykeleon and the other. He put on his 'cheery' face; he opened his mouth to say something but was never given the chance.  
  
"No Rath you may not. We are all supposed to stay here until tomorrow. We are signed up for the tournament and just have to wait." Lykeleon spoke the moment he saw Rath.  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask where are we, and can I go outside?" Rath asked in a child like voice and demeanor. After Rath said this, he noticed that his friends weren't the only ones standing in the doorway.  
  
The people were four men, one of them seemed to be average height, had short orange hair, and was wearing a blue uniform; he appeared to have some muscle and could use that muscle. The next seemed a little taller than the last and was wearing a white long sleeve undershirt with white pants and had a yellow tunic, he also had long red hair. The third member was short and wore an all black outfit; it was long black pants and a black tank top and had a white piece of a bandana around his forehead, he also had jet-black hair that pointed up into a spiked look. A fourth member was as short as the previous one while wearing white long sleeve undershirt with white pants and had a red over shirt and had his face rapped in a sort of turban. The one in the blue outfit seemed to be carrying a fifth person. He had black hair that also stood up, he wore a yellow tank top and navy blue pants, and he seemed to be sleeping.  
  
"These are some people we meet when we signed up. They are here in the same kind of manner that we are." Lykeleon started. "This one," he pointed to the figure in blue, "is Kuwabara. The person standing next to him is Kurama with the red hair. The person sleeping on Kuwabara's back is Yusuke. The little man in black is Heie. Finally we come to the mask person. His name is the masked fighter. Don't even ask Rath." Lykeleon finished.  
  
Everyone in the room was looking at each other without saying a word. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
OK, here you people go. I finally put out the next chapter. I am sorry for the delays but I have been busy. More to come.  
  
In our next chapter, the fighting begins. Who will the Dragon Knights have to fight first. And Rath finds out about being on a demon island. What fun and evil will happen next time? Find out on The **Trouble Begins**.


	4. Trouble Begins

For a good amount of the stories as you have seen has been in the perspective of Rath. I have done this to increase the drama you have to go threw and the suspense. DON'T worry, it will all be worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the room was looking at each other without saying a word.

"It's good to meet you guys. I mean, at least we aren't the only ones in this kind of situation. Ha ha ha." Kuwabara jested. _This guy is an idiot._ Rath thought to himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rath. Your friends told us about you. You can rest assured that we are friends." Kurama spoke.

Hiei and the masked fighter didn't say a word. They both seemed to be sizing up all of the Dragon Knights. Hiei seemed to try and figure out Rath the most. _Hmm I wonder what they are thinking. And if they will be a problem later on._ Rath pondered.

Kuwabara on the other hand had walked into the room and over to the sofa. He proceeded to pick up Fire from his sun bathing. "WOW a kitty! It's cute; the only weird thing is it has wings and a long neck. But other than that a cute cat none the less." Kuwabara said with glee. Unfortunately for him, a vane on Fire's head was beginning to pulse. "Awe ain't that cute. He noticed me." Kuwabara continued.

_I was wrong. He is a really _stupid_ idiot. OK Fire, you can roast his face._ Rath thought to himself and to Fire, as he put his hand on his face. Fire wasted no time, and breathed a small cone of fire into Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara was surprised at what the cough CAT cough just did to him. Some of Kuwabara's hair had caught on fire. He desperately pounded his head to put it out. Fire meanwhile had flown over onto his master's shoulder. Kuwabara finally got the fire out and looked back at everyone else.

"You Baka. Don't you remember being told that they have dragons? You truly are a Baka." Hiei stated bluntly without any remorse to his voice.

"You know what Hiei, I like your attitude. I think we can be friends after all. By the way, Kuwabara?" Rath asked as if stating Kuwabara's name was not a true name at all.

"Indeed, your dragon has good taste, err targets is a better word." Hiei replied.

Next day

The Dragon Knights had left their room to go to the tournament. They had to tie up Rath in about 30 pounds of rope, 7 blindfolds and 1 set of earplugs. The Dragon Knights were lead to a small locker room to get ready for their first match. They heard cheering and yelling coming from up above and knew that the fighting had started.

Rath had pleaded with is friends to let him loose but he got no reply so he stopped talking after some time. He did meet one other new person before they had all left. She was called Lena. She had seemed nice to Rath, but something was amiss with her.

Lykeleon was wondering when Rath would find out what there were facing and where they really were. He had been trying to find the best way to tell Rath but could not figure it out. Each time in his head he came to the same ending. Rath going berserk and tearing apart the island.

A knock came at the door, Rune opened it and someone on the other side spoke briefly to him. "Ok, it seems to be our turn to fight." Rune said in a calm and easy manner.

They all lead Rath along the way, until they came out into the coliseum. The place was packed. Demons, half-demons, and many many others filled the stadium. In the center was a stone ring. The ring stood about 5 feet high and was at least 50 feet across.

"So that's what we fight on." Lykeleon spoke to himself. "I guess we can put Rath over there."

On the opposite side of the ring were 5 men in hooded robes. Four of them looked to be about the same height and maybe the same weight. The fifth member however was very different from the others. He was at least 11 feet tall, over 800 pounds and a giant scythe in each hand; even though his hands were covered in his robes.

"Would the representatives from both teams please come forward." A woman with cat-like ears spoke. One of the shorter men in robes came forward and Lykeleon moved as well. Lykeleon kinda jump slash climbed onto the arena.

Rath wished that he wasn't tied up, blindfolded and had his ears stuffed. He could hear somethings but not really. Then it hit him. That smell. The one thing that Rath could never forget, nor would he want to. He could smell it, and almost wondered why he couldn't exactly place the specific of the smell. Of course! That explains it. There is many different types all here.

"RUNE, THATZ, LYKELEON? Can any of you hear me?" Rath spoke up hoping someone would hear him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and hoped it was one of his friends.

"How do I know you are my friend?" Rath spoke to the person who had tapped him. Rath then felt the person who had tapped him heal him with some magic, it was the same felling that happened when Rune healed him. He was now sure.

"Rune, tap once if everyone is here, twice if someone is missing or else where." Rath told Rune. He then felt two taps on his shoulder. "Ok, one tap if Thatz is missing and two if it is Lykeleon. Then wait a few seconds and tap again, one tap if that person is near and two if you don't know where he is."

Rath felt two taps and one more tap a second latter.

"Ok that's good. Now can you do one more thing for me? Tell me why demons are surrounding us and why am I still tied up!" Rath yelled to Rune.

"Now what are the terms of battle going to be?" the cat-girl asked.

"I'll let my human friend here decide." The clocked man replied.

"Fine, one on one, best out of five. That should be fair enough." The king told to both. "And since I'm already up here, I'll fight first."

"Good. KANUMBA! Get up here your first." The clocked figure yelled over his shoulder at his team.

The giant on the other side started to walk forward. Without even trying he was able to step onto the arena. When he got to the center he removed his robes and what Lykeleon saw shocked him.

The giant had no hands. Instead his arms turned into the staff of the scythe. There were five joints on the man's arms. Lykeleon was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"READY. SET. FIGHT!" the announcer yelled into the microphone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I promised that stuff would happen and it has. I have really enjoyed that you people are loving this story. I am having fun writing it.

Lykeleon has to fight Kanumba on his own, this giant has the size, weapon and possably the moves to take out the Dragon Lord. And Rath knows about the demons all around him. What will happen to Lykeleon and what will Rath's path of action be? Find out next time on **Warrior's Decision.**


	5. Warrior’s Decision

Chapter 5. I have been doing well on this. And I owe it all to you people that read this. From now on if I am going to switch to a different POV, there will be a double return space. So please bear with me.

PS. Koto was the cat-girl announcer in the Dark Tournament. If you don't believe me, then look it up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The giant on the other side started to walk forward. Without even trying he was able to step onto the arena. When he got to the center he removed his robes and what Lykeleon saw shocked him.

The giant had no hands. Instead his arms turned into the staff of the scythe. There were five joints on the man's arms. Lykeleon was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"READY. SET. FIGHT!" the announcer, yelled into the microphone.

Kanumba ran at Lykeleon the second he was told to fight. He brought his right arm back behind him and sung it forward. If Lykeleon hadn't drawn his sword a half-second earlier, he would have been sliced into two pieces between the waist.

Lykeleon started his own attack immediately after the block had been made, he ran to the left and forward while slicing with his sword. However the second scythe intercepted the attack an inch before it was able to slice into any skin.

"Kanumba makes the first attack and... Lykeleon blocks it. Here comes the counter attack and... oh just missed. Better luck on the next one." The car-girl spoke.

"Rune take out the earplugs at least. I know there are demons about. NOW DO WHAT I AM ASKING!" Rath yelled at the elf.

Rune was being torn apart on the inside. He knew that taking the earplugs out might not cause a problem but still the Lord had said it was for the best until Rath could be keeped under control.

"What am I going to do?" Rune spoke to himself.

Lykeleon hacked and slashed at Kanumba but at every turn his attacks where blocked by one or both scythes. Kanumba also had many close hits but missed just by an inch at times. The two combatant's blades connected at the same place, both of the wielders then used their might to push the other as far away as possible. Lykeleon used this opportunity to get even further back to come up with a new plan.

Now they were separated by half the length of the arena platform. They just stared at each other waiting for the next move. _I can't win like this. Attacking blindly doesn't seam to work either. Damn it, I have to win this or we are going to lose!_

"Kanumba slashes at the head, missed. In retaliation Lykeleon hacks at the leg... Oh so close. One of the scythes is coming in from behind... that's a close shave. Their weapons meet! And now we have a breather. What will the combatants do for their next attack?" Koto continued to announce.

Lykeleon just thought of how to defeat his enemy when Kanumba put on a wicked smile. Kanumba moved his arms to his side and pushed them against his bare skin.

"6 ARM STRIKE!" Kanumba yelled as if to explain the name of what was happening to his body. His arms split each one into three. The second and fourth elbow on each of the original arm had connected to the body. His body now had three pairs of arms. At the end of each of the new arms a scythe grew out, this made Kanumba appear even more deadly.

"Now the fun begins." Kanumba laughed

Rune had thought of what he was going to do. He moved behind Rath to take out the earplugs and then started to remove the blindfold. He knew that what he was doing was defiant but he thought of the consequences of Rath not being able to help them know what to do. _He has fought so many demons he would know what would work in what situation._

"Rath only one question. Did you really read that book in your room?" Rune asked before taking off the blindfold.

Rath first heard the commotion going on. People were screaming for someone named Kanumba to kill. He also heard the fight going on in front of him.

"Yes Rune I read it. I know what I am not allowed to do. Now can you PLEASE finish untying me?" Rath responded. As the blindfold came off of Rath's eyes the first thing he saw a huge platform with three people on it. One he recognized as Lykeleon, the second figure was a giant with six arms and a scythe at the end of each; the final figure was a woman with cat-like ears and a small rod in her hand. She was the one relaying the fight.

The next sight he saw was Thatz just looking on at the fight, he had a look of worry on his face. Rath wondered why he wasn't fighting with their Lord. A moment later he realized that they all were in the center of a stadium. And in every seat was a demon!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have made it. I have done five chapters for this fanfic. I am also getting better at my writing. Again I thank all of you for reading and reviewing this. If not for you people I wouldn't continue writing.

Next time Lykeleon has to finish the fight with Kanumba before he is sliced to shreds. And Round two begins. Join us next time for **A Thieves Shadow.**


	6. A Thieves Shadow

OK I know you wanted this sooner but I am busy. I do appreciate all of you people. I really do. But it does take time. Unless you want me to put the chapters in randomly. I didn't think so. So please stop ordering me to do the next chapter, I will write them as fast as I can.

Enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Thieves Shadow 

The next sight he saw was Thatz just looking on at the fight, he had a look of worry on his face. Rath wondered why he wasn't fighting with their Lord. A moment later he realized that they all were in the center of a stadium. And in every seat was a demon!

Now they were separated by half the length of the arena platform. They just stared at each other waiting for the next move. _I can't win like this. Attacking blindly doesn't seam to work either. Damn it, I have to win this or we are going to lose!_ Lykeleon thought to himself.

"6 ARM STRIKE!" Kanumba yelled as if to explain the name of what was happening to his body. His arms split each one into three. The second and fourth elbow on each of the original arm had connected to the body. His body now had three pairs of arms. At the end of each of the new arms a scythe grew out, this made Kanumba appear even more deadly.

"Now the fun begins." Kanumba laughed

Lykeleon waited as Kanumba charged strait forward and started to swing all six arms in an unruly and unpredictable pattern. Lykeleon blocked as many as he could, but some of the attacks got passed the sword. Thank fully, none of the attacks hit skin, of course they hit his close and gave him a slight hair trim but no cuts.

That changed a second later. One of Kanumba's blades sliced into Lykeleon's right arm and made an open cut two inches long. The cut wasn't wide but it hurt. Lykeleon jumped away as far as possible, he landed at the edge of the ring with less that two feet to open air. Blood was now running down his arm and onto the blade.

"Are you having fun yet? Oh and what's this?" Kanumba taunted raising the bloodied scythe.

"WOW DID YOU SEE THAT ATTACK! KANUMBA DID AN ALL OUT ATTACK AND FINNALLY DREW SOME BLOOD! IT WONT BE LONG NOW!" Koto directed to everyone watching the fight.

"This looks good." Kanumba spoke.

"NO! DON'T!" Lykeleon yelled.

Kanumba raised his blood-streaked scythe to his lips and licked the blood off. "Tasty. HAHAHA"

Kanumba flung the rest of the blood on the scythe off and started to charge once again.

_What am I going to do? _Kanumba was 50 feet away._ If I try to block his attacks_, 35 feet,_ I will be knocked out,_ 20 feet,_ but if I don't block he's going to slice me up._ 10 feet. _WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!_ Kanumba was five feet away and Lykeleon started to grip his sword for a final swing. _Guess I don't have a choice._

Kanumba suddenly stopped. He didn't move an inch. _What is wrong with me? My, my insides are burning!_ Kanumba griped his stomach due to the increasing pain. His opponent had readied his sword but had not yet swung.

His body fell to the stone tiled ground. His vision grew blurred and his breathing stopped.

"What, WHAT HAPPENED?! KANUMBA JUST FELL TO THE FLOOR MOSTOINLESS. THIS IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST THINGS I HAVE EVER SEEN! HEY YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Koto directed the last question at Lykeleon.

"It simple really, he drank my blood and he died for it. Would have been nice if it happened quicker. And unfortunately, there is no way he is still alive. Go ahead and check for yourself." Lykeleon replied sadly.

"OH WELL. SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! AND TEN! AND TEAM LYKELEON IS THE WINNER! NOW WILL THE NEXT TWO OPPONENTS STEP INTO THE RING!

Of the men in the robes, one of the middle highted guys walked up to the ring and jumped up. His robe did not open or show who was underneath. The robed figure moved to Koto and spoke to hear.

"I'll take this guy." Thatz spoke as he ran and jumped into the ring. Thatz moved walked over to her referee.

"I need your name please." Koto asked.

"I'm Thatz. Dragon Knight of Earth." Thatz replied.

"OK, this is your opponent. Janin.

The sky darkened as if the light was trying to hide from just the mention of his name. But the entire arena was now extremely dark. It wasn't dark enough to block sight but some light would be appreciated.

"AND ONE, TWO, THREE! FIGHT!" Koto yelled into the microphone.

The robed figure finally removed his garment. Thatz jumped back and drew his sword in a smooth motion but had jumped from what the figure looked like.

Thatz could have said he was looking right into a mirror. The man looked just like him, in height and apparent weight, he had the same scars and muscle build as Thatz.

Thatz was about to charge his opponent and do a mid section swing, but Janin ran strait at him and swung his sword toward Thatz's waist. Thatz blocked it, but wondered why Janin did what he was thinking. Unless,_ unless he knows how I would fight and does that move. This should give me an advantage. Hopefully._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you all enjoyed this. I do want to say that it may be awhile before I can write the next chapter. This is due to the pile of work that I am currently reciving. I will work on the story when I can but I don't know when then next one will be finished.


	7. A duel of Mirrors

Ok ok ok. I know that I haven't had any stories come out in quite some time but I have been very and I do mean very busy. I have moved a couple times and had many family matters to deal with but I am finally back and have picked up my writing again. Well here goes for the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragon Knights.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000007

The Duel of mirrors.

Thatz jumped back from his opponent and kept his sword at the ready, unfortunately Janin mirrored the exact move. The two opponents looked at each other for a moment or two before making their second charge of the battle. Both opponents went for a diagonal downward slash but the blades just intercepted again and held fast between the two attackers.

After a few seconds of both fighters pushing against the other's sword, Thatz moved back a step and made a horizontal slice at his copy. However instead of Janin making the same move he jumped up and bounced over Thatz using Thatz's sword as a vault. Just before landing Janin thrust his sword at his opponent's shoulder, Thatz just barely getting his flesh cut but his shirt wasn't so lucky.

Retreating to some distance Thatz worried how Janin knew that Thatz was planning to do what had happened to him. He planned on bouncing over Janin's sword and slicing.

"Give it up Dragon Knight. Any attack you attempt at use I will know and use against you. Every counter, reverse-counter and plan. I can never lose one-on-one."

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THE FOLKS? THE CHALANGERS LOOK EXCATLY THE SAME AT SEEM TO MOVE AND ATTACK THE SAME WAY. ONLY ONE CAN WIN BUT WHICH ONE? THIS IS A GOOD BATTLE OF ONESELF, HOW CAN YOU KILL YOURSELF IF YOU AREN'T SURE IF YOU KNOW WHETHEER YOU KNOW YOUR NEXT MOVE OR NOT!" Koto announced so all could tell how difficult the situation seemed.

Rune stood over Lykeleon and worked on healing his wound with trying to touch his blood. He knew the dangers of his lord's blood, but didn't care as he wanted to seal the wound before it gave any major problems.

Rath meanwhile was trying to get himself free of his bonds but it seamed to be no use. Thatz had tied the ropes and Rath knew that unless he cut them only Thatz could untie them. Even so he was asking a thousand questions a minute at whoever would listen, unfortunately no one cared to pay any attention to him.

Thatz continued to contemplate how to attack his mirror. _Well this guy may be able to copy my attacks but can he copy this?_ Thatz focused to gathered energy into his sword and prepared to release the power it contained. Janin held the same stance as Thatz and seemed to be concentrating, but that was all Thatz believed him to be doing. Thatz prayed that this would work.

"THE TWO FIGHTERS SEEM TO BE PREPAIRING FOR WHAT MAY BE THEIR FINAL STRIKE AT ONE ANOTHER. WHO WILL COME OUT VICTORUOS AND WHO WILL FALL?" Koto asked but to no one in particular.

Thatz and Janin burst forward again, they nearly collided at the center of their paths, and almost at random the two men started to swing the swords in their hands. There was no rhythm, no rhyme; just attacks at whatever opening Thatz could see at each moment. The two danced around each other, neither giving ground. As long as he didn't think about where he was going to attack Janin probably won't be able to block as much.

Janin weaved and dodged what blows he could but a few attacks hit but none were very deep. Thatz didn't fair much better, Janin's sword cut into him at a few points but nothing life threatening. _Now for my only chance, a diagonal slice along his chest._

Both swords suddenly stopped in-between the combatants lock in place just like they were a few moments from before. This only stayed momentarily as they pushed each other back into the air with as much force as they could muster.

One of the two was thrown hard as he went flying and barely caught himself by thrusting his sword into the cement of the ring. The other landed on his feet while the tip of his sword touched the ground. He brought his sword up and prepared to charge the slightly downed opponent.

"GO THATZ! YOU GOT HIM ON THE GROUND!" Rath yelled at the charging man.

The downed man pulled his sword out of the ground and charged back to intercept the opponent.

An instant before the two men crossed swords again the ground shattered around where the downed man's sword had pierced the cement. From the shattered area emerged a large reptilian creature at least ten feet in length and a wingspan almost as long.

It lunged itself at the closest of the two identical men. It readied its claws and teeth for its opponent. It would make sure to shred whatever it got its hands on. Many of the audience that had previously cheering began to fill with fright at the sight of the dragon looming in for the kill.

Just as the two swords meet the fighter with the dragon chasing him tripped. He landed hard on the floor and the still standing man stood in terror as the dragon crashed into him and closed its talons.

The fight was over in an instant.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FIGHT IT OVER. BUT WHICH ONE WON?" Koto wondered if there would be a way to tell them apart. She also worried about the dragon now standing in the ring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you all do like this chapter. I have more to come. And don't worry, this wont be my only story that will be updated. I plan on working on the others. But here is the question. Who was the winner? Have fun until the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I left you guys with a little bit of a mystery as to who was the winner of the last match but it wasn't too hard to figure out. I am not _that_ cruel despite so in one of my other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragon Knights.

* * *

Third Fight

One of the two identical men stood above the other and slowly approached the dragon. Thatz placed his hand on the dragon's nose and gently petted him. "Thank you my friend, I couldn't have done it without you. I'm sure he didn't see that one coming."

"Um… excuse me but which side are you on? We do have to declare a winner after all, and it is hard if you both look the same." Koto asked Thatz, although she tried to stay her distance from the dragon.

"Oh I am with those guys." Thatz pointed at Lykeleon and the others. "Besides, he may be able to copy my looks and my fighting style but he can't copy a dragon. Sorry about that."

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! TEAM LYKELEON WINS AGAIN! CAN THEY WIN THE LAST ONE OR WILL THEY BE SENT HOME? ONLY THE NEXT BATTLE WILL TELL!" the cat girl announced to all that would listen.

Thatz came back to the others and nearly collapsed onto the seat. "Man that was an annoying fight. I hope never to do that again. So who is going next?" his question was mainly directed at Lena and Rune.

"Well not me. I am going to finish healing His Highness, and then heal you. So that only leaves…." Everyone looked at Rath and he was smiling wider than a kid in a candy store told he can have anything. "Well looks like Lena is up then." Rune finished.

"WHAT! But Rune… I want to fight too. And you guys tied me up, it is only fair."

"NO RATH. Tell me, how mush of the book DID you read? I want to know the truth." Rune questioned in an authoritative tone.

"Well, I did read what not to do, so that mean anything else is good to do. Right?" Rath replied innocently.

Everyone just looked at him and let their head drop a bit. Of course coming from Rath it did make sense. "Sorry Rath but we are going to let Lena handle this one." Lykeleon finally spoke. Lena seemed not to care and headed for the stage.

Rath tried to plead with his friends to try and let him fight instead but they all seemed to stay with Lena as the next fighter. "Rath listen, we need to know what she is capable of if she is going to be on our team. Besides, we had no intention of letting you fight this round anyways." Thatz whispered to the tied up Dragon Knight.

Rath stopped arguing after hearing that explanation and watched as Lena's opponent moved into the ring. The opposing person removed the hood of her cap and shifted the rope part in the front to look more like a cape. Rath was startled at who he was looking at. She looked so plain. She wasn't the kind of person that you would give a second thought or even a second glance at. She stood at about five and one-half feet tall. She wasn't exactly too skinny but just enough that it gave her some good curves. Her hair was light brown and she had a soft face to look at, you could almost say she was cute.

"Lena from Team Lykeleon will now face off against Jayne from Team Darogaa. These two ladies will now fight to see whether or not Darogaa has to go home and Team Lykeleon will proceed on. READY…AND…FIGHT!" Koto announced for all to hear.

Lena didn't waste anytime and immediately attack Jayne; Jayne dodged the attack and somehow was behind Lena. Lena delivered a round house kick at Jayne but again she only swung at air. Lena smiled as she found her combat partner across the arena.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way that is fine by me. I like the hard way personally." Lena informed Jayne.

"Come at with whatever you want. It won't bother me." She taunted.

Lena inhaled a deep breath and then shut her eyes for a few seconds, when they opened she also exhaled and made a new charge. She was faster this time, not by much but enough to make her swings at Jayne come much closer to hitting her. Jayne still never made a punch, kick, or threatening move against Lena.

The girls continued to move about the ring with no signs of a hit going to either combatant. Rath watched the fight closely and thought he say Lena smile half heartedly. She seemed to be enjoying the fight, and she barely looked like she had warmed up. Jayne suddenly jumped all the way to the other side of the ring and just stopped.

"Well girl, now that we are limber and have had a nice five minute warm up, shall we let the real fight begin?" Jayne chuckeled, "and the best part is I can now actually fight against you. Having let you try to hit me for the past five minutes."

Lena seemed mad at herself for not even hitting Jayne once. "Fine by me. Let me go to the next step as well. Shindou Heki!" Lena's stance changed dramatically; before she had attacked with little style or thought, now she took up martial arts stance and she seemed more composed. Her left foot was in front slightly bent at the knee, as was her left arm, slightly above her leg, with fingers together palm down; while the right arm and hand were behind here and rose almost above her head.

Jayne grabbed the cape and ripped if off of her shoulders and began to clench her hands and then open them, she just repeated this over and over. With each time she closed her hands a light luminescent glow appeared about her. After a moment the color of the light seemed visible, the green glow continued to surround her until she closed her hands on final time and the light rushed to her hands and stayed there.

Lena stood her ground and decided to let Jayne make the first move. She was glad she stayed back because Jayne rushed her and Lena barely dodged the attack. This time around it was Lena doing almost all of the dodging; a few attacks passed very close to hitting Lena however she wasn't that lucky. The attacks that did just missed still seemed to hurt, the energy they gave off nicked Lena and made a bruise or with two of the attacks lightly cut into her.

As Jayne's next attack came in Lena decided to try and make a strike for her opponent. Jayne punched to the left as Lena ducked under it and struck upward with both hands; they connected against Jayne's elbow and tried to push farther. Before Jayne could react Lena was behind her and jabbed her in the back with left hand.

Jayne only looked down and saw that a hand had now pierced her and was sticking out of her chest. She moved forward to remove the hand and was only able to walk for a few feet before stumbling to the ground and feel silent. Lena quickly swatted her arm away to remove the blood covering the lower half.

"AND THE WINNER BY DEATH IS TEAM LYKELEON! THEY WILL ADVANCE TO FIGHT TOMORROW!" Koto announced and backed away slightly from Lena.

Lena walked back over to her team and just looked at them. "If there is something wrong speak now or keep silent." She gave them a cold stare and waited for their reply.

"Well I congratulate you for getting us to the next round but…never mind." Rune started but let the subject drop. More than anything Rath wanted to speak up but knew to keep silent, for now.

Later that day.

Rath sat in his room and was reading the rule book just like the others had told him too, even though he didn't really want to. He had gotten halfway through the book before his head was starting to hurt from all the information he was trying to remember.

He got up and decided to go into the main room and let his headache settle before going back to his work. As he sat on the large couch he remembered that everyone else was out learning what they could about this island and the tournament. Across from him he saw two small black boxes next to a much larger one with buttons and knobs, his curiosity got the better of him and he went to play with it to find what it did.

As soon as he pressed the biggest button lots of noise burst out of the two smaller boxes surprising Rath. He jumped back and drew his sword and started to swing in one solid motion before coming to a stop just in front of the object. The others most likely wouldn't like it if Rath destroyed some of the furniture that Jayne had pointed out were NOT demons in the apartment, including this one.

Rath now gave it a chance to see what it was doing and the noise was actually music, he found it strange because he couldn't figure out where or how the people fit inside the small boxes. He sat there listening for over an hour before he noticed his head no longer hurt, so he went and grabbed the rule book and brought it back out to continue reading with the music.

Even more later that day.

Rath set the book down having finished it and found he actually could remember it now because of a little musical help. He continued to listen to the music as he heard much faster and heavy tunes now playing compared to the soft and gentle ones from before. Below the music box he found many CDs and had been playing them trying to find what sounded good and what he didn't care for.

As he flipped through the CDs Thatz, Lykeleon and Rune entered the apartment and stopped upon hearing the music.

"Rath, what do you think you are doing?" Rune asked with a little irritation in his voice.

"Just listening to some music. I think some of these songs are cool." He replied childishly.

"Did you at least read the whole rule book?"

"Yes, I finished just a few minute ago."

"All of it this time?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"YES."

"Eh, whatever. So did you make anything for us to eat?"

"What? I only just finished reading that rule book. I didn't have time for anything myself yet."

Thatz and Lykeleon just laughed as Rath and Rune argued back and forth.

* * *

Yes I am back. After a few years I have finally posted the next chapter. I have another chapter in the works and hopefully will be done in a week or two. For anyone who is curious about why I haven't posted sooner than now, go read my UP AND COMING story. As of currently this story may go on hold but then again may not. Just as a note to anyone interested, I have not been reading Dragon Knights past the 8th book. I may start reading them again if I continue this further than 10 chapters, but for now I am busy. Plus I have a few other stories I am working on. See you soon. Oh and yes it was a Radio/CD player Rath is playing with.


End file.
